


Sorry

by bexacaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had waited so long to hear those words, expecting to hear them in battle… not like this.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, my brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Genji froze, suddenly young, suddenly scared, suddenly tense as though waiting for an attack. Hanzo’s hand against his back, his other petting a helm and Genji trembled in some kind of fear.

Was this it? Was this the final blow?

An apology for cruelties yet to be seen?

_“I’ve done nothi-”_

“I know, I know little brother.”, murmured Hanzo, voice wavering, “I know, it was my own foolish pride, my inability to see…”

Genji felt his systems stutter, his visor dimmed like filling tears.

_“I should have been the one to **protect** you. I should have stood **beside** you; I should have been the one to **guide** you…”_

Genji’s helm tilted, resting against Hanzo’s shoulder.

_“You… You were gone, Hanzo. You’ve been gone and I… I didn’t understand what I had done._ ”

The embrace tightened, and once again Genji was a child, once again they were so small and the world was just so BIG and Hanzo was promising to protect him from the evils that hid at midnight, that walked down streets with promise of bliss and plenty.

_“I’m so sorry, little brother.”_

Genji’s voice shorted, a spit of static and a whimper. He swallowed it down, he pulled back to try and escape- he shouldn’t be scared, he was a WARRIOR- a FIGHTER!

But it had been so _long_ since he had been allowed to be Genji- Just Genji, just a boy, just a young man in a harsh world. Just be.

His arms went around his older brother’s waist and he held on tight and trembled.

_“Little brother, let yourself cry; you’ve held on long enough, I have hurt you long enough. I’m here now. Hanzo is here…”_

Genji felt his armor clink as he shook.

_“Big brother is here to protect you.”_

And once more they were four, five, seven, ten- they were young, the world had promise and today’s hurt was a sprained ankle and Hanzo was carrying him and running back, running for help.

Big brother is here now.

He’s here now.

_“You’re **safe**  now.”_


End file.
